Qrow Branwen/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Qrow_rtx2k15_low_res.png|Concept art for Qrow, from RTX 2015 QrowWeapon.jpg|Concept art for Qrow's weapon Official Designs Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen Hakustina542608450ab43.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen hakustina54260e17cddcc.jpg|Pre-animation artwork from Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen Turnaround Models Qrow Turnaround.png|Turnaround of Qrow Manga Manga 2 flashback of Qrow.jpg|Qrow seen in Ruby's flashback. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0892.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0908.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1816.png|Qrow vs. Winter V3trailer 9.png V3trailer 10.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png|Awkward elevator ride 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1948.png|"Did ya miss me?" V3trailer videogames1.png|Qrow pwning Ruby 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Yang's next. Screenshots - Volume 1 Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_21956.png|Qrow's mysterious message to Ozpin Screenshots - Volume 2 Burning the Candle V2 06 00029.png|Qrow wielding his scythe. Qrow Close-up.png|A close-up shot of Qrow. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00027.png| Stand back girls Vol3op 34.png|Grrrrrrrrrr Vol3op 35.png|Look, a distraction! V3 Opening 00029.png|Old memories Vol3op 37.png|Branwens Vol3op 38.png| Zoom and enhance! New Challengers... V3 02 00054.png|Qrow at the Crow Bar. How fitting. V3 02 00055.png|A drunken old crow. V3 02 00056.png|Watching JNPR's victory. V3e2 00056.png|You may be impressed, but I'm not. V3e2 00103.png|Brace yourself, Winter is coming. V3e2 00104.png| V3 02 00108.png|Staggering out of the bar. It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00019.png|"I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" V3 03 00021.png|No, not you... V3 03 00022.png|...I'm talking to your sister. V3 03 00023.png|Qrow and Winter have a stare down. V3 03 00028.png| V3 03 00031.png| V3 03 00032.png|''En garde!'' V3 03 00033.png|Clashing swords. V3 03 00037.png| V3 03 00039.png| V3 03 00040.png| V3 03 00042.png|I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! V3 03 00045.png| V3 03 00046.png| V3 03 00047.png| V3 03 00062.png|I dare you! V3 03 00065.png|Ooooh...so close. V3 03 00072.png|Oh, hey Ruby. V3 03 00073.png| V3 03 00074.png|Did I miss you? Not really. (Just kidding.) V3 03 00076.png|"Catch you later, kid." V3 03 00079.png| V3 03 00080.png| V3 03 00081.png| "Communication's a two way street pal!" V3 03 00082.png|Watches Winter about to leave. V3E3_Qrow winks at Winter.png| V3 03 00085.png|"You think they're scared of your little ships?" Lessons Learned V3 0400058.png|"You're nothing but talk kid!" V3_0400060.png|Qrow wins. FATALITY! V3_0400061.png| V3_0400062.png|Who's up next? V3_0400064.png| I walk a lonely road... V3_0400065.png|...the only one that I have ever known... V3_0400066.png|...don't know where it goes... V3_0400067.png|...but it's home to me V3_0400069.png| V3_0400070.png| V3_0400071.png|TINY MINISKIRT! V3 0400072.png| V3 0400076.png|"Remember you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon." V3 0400077.png|"Team STRQ." V3 0400078.png|Well, I'd best be going. V3 0400079.png|"You two still have a long way to go." V3 0400080.png|You're never done training when you're a Huntsman or Huntress. Never Miss a Beat V3e5_00103.png|In Ozpin's office V3e5_00104.png|"So, have you chosen your guardian yet?" Fall V3_0600002.png| V3_0600003.png| V3_0600013.png| V3_0600014.png| V3_0600015.png| V3_0600017.png| V3_0600020.png|Time for some hard truths V3_0600021.png| Beginning of the End V3 07 00088.png| V3 07 00090.png| V3 07 00092.png| V3 07 00093.png| V3 07 00097.png| V3 07 00098.png| Destiny V3 08 00031.png|"Hey, Firecracker." V3 08 00032.png| V3 08 STRQ.png|Coolest team to graduate Beacon PvP V3 09 00114.png|So what's the plan? Battle of Beacon V3 10 00106.png|Got Glynda's back V3 10 00146.png|Tag team Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00078.png|Slash slash! V3 11 00086.png|The scythe has been unleashed! V3 11 00087.png|Fear the Reaper V3 11 00088.png| V3 11 00089.png|Killing Grimm V3 11 00090b Qrow Scythe.png| Badasses never look at the camera. V3 11 00093.png|When in battle, always remember to quip. End of the Beginning V3 12 00147.png| V3 12 00148.png| V3 12 00150.png| V3 12 00153.png|"Silver eyes" V3 12 00154.png|"You're special, Ruby" V3 12 00155.png| V3 12 00156.png| V3 12 00157.png| V3 12 00158.png| V3 12 00202.png| V3 12 00203.png| V3 12 00204.png|A dusty old crow... Category:Image Gallery Category:Qrow Branwen images